bionicletalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bionicle: the trap of lies
notas La serie es como una pre-cuela a la serie de Youube Bionicle: city of madness y se irá desarrollando aparte de la normal y sera mensual (por mes). Hay varios elementos en este universo que se deben de saber: #El elemento de energía es dependiendo su fuerza y daño del color de este (algo como linterna verde... pero mejor). #toa mata/nuva: mi versión de que paso con ellos. claro por qué Lego... bueno son raros con sus franquicias jeje. #primera persona: aquí se revela la historia de toa fihrat que se a andado argumentando como tema de fondo en la serie. #turaga takuta: es una aparición de takuta204 en razón de que no apareció en BLoL. Espero que la serie sea de su agrado y esperen más capítulos tanto de city of madness y the trap of lies. Su amigo y voz de vorox en BLoL: tijera1234(aquí 666) personajes (hasta ahora) *Fihrat[[Archivo:Fihrat_pose.jpg|thumb|122px]] *Shjri thumb|114px *Birohktor thumb *Tahu *Kopaka *Gresh *Gali *Rahajlax *Turaga Vakama *Yirduj thumb Lista de capitulos *01: la promesa *02: Darkness unleashed *03: the training *04: Love is another kind of friendship *05: WAR *06: good bye for a moment *07: the trap of lies *08: city of madness (Final) Prologo Mi nombre es toa fihrat, toa de fuego de la gran ciudad de kili nui, o eso creo ser… no sé cuántos años han pasado desde que me congelaron en protodermis por crímenes que no cometí, no se cuanto a cambiado la ciudad solo sé que sigo aun en este tiránico mundo que el gran espíritu nos heredó. Supongo que no es especialmente saber como acabe aquí. Si no cómo me metí en esto. No en esa cosa de protodermis si no en esto… en ser un toa Todo ocurrió siglos atrás. Capitulo 1: la promesa Eran tiempos donde la ciudad se expandía de pequeñas aldeas a algo grande gracias a los matorans y agori trabajando juntos así como sus protectores, toas y glatorianos, era feliz trabajando en la fundidora maestra donde no solo forjábamos mascaras de poder si no armas elementales para glatorianos. Aun me acuerdo de eso. Como yo y mi amiga shjri soñábamos con ser grandes toa y no ser solo un forjador y ella una educadora en bestias rahi. Eso fue creo que la chispa que nos llevo de visita a nueva atero. Una ciudad de leyendas. Con lo mejor que hubo en metru nui y la resucitada raza de los agori de hierro. Nos habíamos encontrado con un viejo amigo llamado birohktor que vivía en las catacumbas de kili nui, mekrum, donde podíamos descansar un poco y proseguir a nueva atero -entonces, ¿por qué quieren ir a nueva atero?- pregunto birohktor -queremos ir por que tenemos el mas grande sueño de ser toa- respondí shjri con alegría. - eso esta bien… supongo- dijo el respondiendo- pero creo que es algo muy… precipitado para una matoran que apenas salió de kili nui hace unas 48 horas. -Es nuestro destino… detective- respondí con algo de enojo- ¿o que? ¿Piensas que no podemos alcanzar nuestro destino como te dijo turaga nuparu? Birohktor me respondió con una mueca- aun sigo en eso. Verán convertirse en el mas grande investigador que haya existido es muy difícil la verdad. Además estamos muy lejos de casa como para volver y mi vehículo estaba en reparación. Y no aseguro que cazadores oscuros o de huesos estén rondando. -supongo que tienes razón- dijo shjri algo cabizbaja- pero es nuestro sueño y tu nos acompañas por el tuyo. Creo que es nuestro destino los 3 estar unidos- termino shjri con esas palabras que birohktor parecía pensar “esta ga matoran y sus sueños salidos de un vorox”, yo sabia que no era así. Pero no me imagine lo que nos esperaría a futuro. Semanas mas tarde. Habíamos llegado, lo habíamos conseguido nueva atero, aun me acuerdo del olor de tubos de transporte, nada de plantios thornax y nada de andar viendo distinciones raciales entre toas y glatorians como en kili nui. todos por igual trabajando juntos. Debo decir que al llegar yo shjri y birohktor empezamos a jugar a las atrapadas, y eso que birohktor era el mas serio de nosotros. Eso fue hasta que choque con el… -cuidado amigo… pareciera que no eres de aquí- me dijo con una voz seria -¡si señor! Vengo de kili nui…- respondí algo cabizbajo -¡Ah! Así que kili nui. oí que son buenos plantando thornax a pesar de que ya están en expansión. -si… digo no… digo si… ya estamos con las celebraciones de la ciudad, noble toa - tranquilo amigo mio… -sonrió agachándose y sosteniendo mis hombros- llámame tahu. Ese momento fue hermoso para mi. Estaba enfrente de una leyenda. Claro “el” no tenia la armadura dorada y estaba ahí. Enfrente mio y yo parecía indefenso alado suyo. -tahu- llego una figura blanca que, intuitivamente acertado, era toa kopaka - ¿que pasa hermano? Kopaka- apareció… gali lo esta enfrentando -todos fuera de este distrito ¡ya!- decía un glatorian con el aspecto del legendario gresh de tesara. Tahu- ay gali… Se oyó un gran estruendo que hasta nosotros salimos corriendo de esa zona. Cuando pude mire hacia atrás y vi a tahu, gali, kopaka y gresh siendo enfrentados por una figura voladora en el cielo. La figura vampirica solo menciono: -Mi nombre es rahajlax y la era de los “makuta primario” de los grandes seres acabo. Capitulo 2: Darkness Unleashed Una figura vampírica había aparecido sobre nueva atero . yo y varios matoran corríamos lejos del lugar, solo hasta llegar a un edificio semi destruido me encontré con birohktor y shjri. Solo se oían explosiones alrededor del lugar y el aire era demasiado denso. -¡¿Cómo es posible?!- decía birohktor- ¿Cómo es posible que le estén ganando a los toa legendarios? -¡No lo sé!- respondí- solo se que es peligroso quedarnos aquí…- no complete la oración al ver a shjri en un estado de shock. No sabía que decirle o animarla a seguir corriendo y salir de nueva atero o seguir a los matoran y agori del lugar. -Vámonos- decía birohktor- no podemos luchar en una batalla donde 1, no somos toa y 2 solo acabaremos muertos. Al oír eso me levante y le conteste- pero ¿no fue a eso a lo que veníamos? ¿Para volvernos toa? -ti… tienes razón- respondió shjri al final- pero ahora no podemos hacer nada. Se oyó un mega estruendo que derribo una de las paredes del lugar. Era gali, herida y rahajlax fue el causante. -¿Crees que yo, el más grande y poderoso ser que jamás ha existido pueda ser derrotado por ustedes, pequeña toa?- dijo rahajlax con un profundo desprecio. - ¡¡¡VEN ACA MALDITO!!!- grito tahu con una ira que retumbaba en las paredes a medida de que lo empujaba destruyendo la pared del otro lado con su espada de fuego. -¿Qué sucede… toa de fuego?, ¿herí a tu pequeña hermana?- rahajlax se había pasado de la raya y tahu enojado decidió ponerse la armadura dorada. -Argh, maldito seas toa- el impacto había empujado a rahajlax hacia el otro lado del ahora cuadrilátero que era la planta del edificio. -Solo con esa armadura sabes pelear, pero yo se, que hasta las grandes armas, terminan siendo fácilmente vencidas- lo empezó a envolver una sobra densa- volveré…. Toa. Tahu intento perseguirlo pero un murmullo de dolor se oía abajo, era gali, estaba realmente mal. -T…tahu, creo que no lo lograre… -No, ¡NO NO!- decía el toa iracundo- debe haber otra forma -Hay una forma…. Arriesgada… pero…- -¡¿PERO QUE?! -6…. Formas Tahu entendí la indirecta de gali. Y se marcho con erra en sus brazos pero antes nos volteo a ver a nosotros y volvió a bajar. -¿Siguen aquí? Pareciera que están en lugares inoportunos. -¿Queríamos… ver… si podíamos ayudar?- respondí inseguro -Mmmm…- estaba pensando… si creo que si- decía tahu en murmullo -¿Perdón?- pregunte -Ah, nada- dijo tahu- vengan al templo mayor mañana por la mañana. Tal vez encuentren su respuesta. No sabía que iba a pasar ese día, o que no iba a pasar. A la mañana siguiente yo y mis 2 amigos fuimos al templo mayor de nueva atero, el templo toa. Estaba repleto de estatuas, estatuas de toas que se sacrificaban por el destino, desde el intrépido toa jovan, el sabio lihkan, los legendarios toa metru, toa matoro y muchos otros. -¡Acérquense pequeños!- dijo un turaga encapuchado Al acércanos reconocí el bastón y los bastones de los otros turaga. -Mi nombre es vakama y están parados en lo que se conoce como toa suva. Díganme ¿saben que hacen aquí? -Nos envió toa tahu- dijo birohktor. -¡NO!, me refiero a… ¿Por qué vinieron de kili nui a nueva atero? Shjri enérgica y recuperada en aquel momento del shock dijo-¡PARA VOLVERNOS TOA! Yo y birohktor nos quedamos al igual que vakama de impactados por el tono en que lo dijo. -Muy bien pequeña, ustedes tienen convicción igual que muchos toa de aquí, pero no como de donde vienen, kili nui enfrenta su hora más oscura y los toa de allí son jóvenes, tercos y le dejan todo a los glatorian, haciéndolo inaceptable.- parando y poniéndose de tras de nosotros para luego volver al otro lado del suva dijo- ustedes son los primeros matoran en venir aquí y querer probar el destino de un toa. Sabiendo que al ser toa, no volverán a ser lo que hacían como matoran, saben que deben cumplir con su deber, respetar su unidad y todo eso para llegar al destino sin importar el costo de sus vidas o a los que quieren, ¿incluso a su propio equipo?. shjri me volteo a ver con una mirada que no de arrepentimiento, si no de “hagámoslo”. Lo mismo birohktor pero este con una mueca que nunca había visto. -¡SI!-respondí- aceptamos la carga. Vakama solo hizo un ademan a unos toa de lejos. Al acercarse más resulto que eran los propios toa nuva. Gali era cargada por onua, sus heridas eran más allá de lo curable. Tenia en sus manos unas piedras que no reconocí, 6 piedras sin importancia que… después lo tendrían para mi. -6 piedras- dijo vakama- 3 toas que se nos unen, tres toas que deberán de buscar después. Insértenlas en el suva. Y tendrán la capacidad… de cumplir el nuevo destino de mata nui. Capitulo 3: the training Habían pasado semanas desde nuestra transformación en toa. Era demasiado interesante, no había sentido nada igual. Birohktor creía que la mejor parte era ser más grande que los matoran y shjri creía que eran los poderes. Sabiendo todo eso no me sentía cómodo con mis nuevos poderes. Turaga gali, nuestra guardiana, entrenaba a shjri para que su dominio sobre el agua fuera más poderoso. Mientras que birohktor y toa onua se divertían escavando, personalmente creo que eso era tonto considerando el hecho de que nuestros antecesores eran quienes nos entrenaban de acuerdo a su dominio elemental. Era mi primer día, no sabía si emocionarme o ponerme nervioso por eso. Y encima se decía que para entrenar toa, tahu tenía un muy mal carácter. -Hola pequeño amigo mio, ¿Cómo estás? – Me dijo tahu con una palmada en la espalda, lo cual me asusto -Bien- respondí- entonces bueno… ¿tu me entrenaras? -Jajajajaja, lo dices como si no lo hiciera, que pasa ¿vakama te conto las historias de cómo torturaba a los otros toa?- respondió burlón. -Algo -Tu tranquilo mi valiente hermano, déjame todo a mí. Creo que encontraras emocionante tu primer encuentro y tu primera misión. -¡¿QUE?!- me espante quería que fuera a mi primera misión con él y no sabía nada de poder elemental, ni si quiera como controlar mis pinzas de magma. Al atardecer estábamos en el distrito comercial de los agori, tendrim, estaba lleno de todo tipo de criaturas comprando y adaptando armas, o inclusive instrumentos como telescopios, lanza thornax, armas de hueso, discos kanoka, escudos, rahi, etc. -Bien hermano, aquí es- dijo tahu con un tono serio- este es el lugar. -¿Y qué investigamos? -Ha habido varios cargamentos de zamor ilegales que salen de kili nui y llegan a mekrum de una forma ilegal. Debemos saber que han transportado realmente.- tras oír eso, me alegre en cierta manera de que no nos enfrentaríamos a un muaka, o algún guerrero muy grande. Nos fuimos atrás de la entrada del comercio, debo decir, era un alivio que los agori no construyan en grande como los matoran. Si no tendríamos que haber escalado pared sin sentido para después hacer una batalla donde caerte era demasiado doloroso. Tras darme la señal me puse atrás de tahu y el voló la puerta, habíamos entrado, Resulto que eran skrall, remanentes de la tribu traidora de los agori que ahora intentaban ocupar el puesto de los caza huesos. Tras la guerra de los robots gigantes, muchos de ellos huyeron al desierto y muchos otros se quedaron a rendirse y convivir con los matoran, ya con nombres, y aceptados por ambos mundos al fin sin la tiranía de tuma. Por la parte de los que huyeron. Muchos de estos o murieron o tuvieron el destino de los vorox de bara magna, la involución. Tras años de paz muchos de estos habían vuelto a sus viejas costumbres y le daban mas problema a los agori y glatorian, claro que cuando aparece un toa, estos salen huyendo. En la escaramuza, me llego a dar un thornax y mi brazo se durmió, lo podía mover mi tenaza completamente. Asi que tahu decidió para acabar pronto el poder de su armadura dorada. Haciendo que la batalla fuese relativamente fácil. Minutos después tahu me dio un completo sermón de esquivar y de los thornax. -¿EN QUE PENSABAS? ¡PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO!- gritaba con una voz de un ser estricto en el tondo. -Lo siento pero si no me interponía en entre sus disparos y la pared de agoris capturados los hubieran matado -ESO NO DA JUSTI…- se detuvo con asombro- ¿dijiste agori capturados atrás de mí?- volteo y vio agori amordazados, y pegados en una pared, habían sido los dueños del establecimiento por años y hacia 3 semanas que ellos habían sido capturados con su caza por manos de skrall. Tras liberarlos yo y tahu fuimos de regreso al edificio de gobernación en silencio, no sabía cómo dirigirme hacia él, y creo que el mucho menos a mí, yo le di fundamentos para que se quedara callado. Al llegar el ya hablo: -No soy bueno para esto. Pero pido una disculpa, soy tu mentor y debo enseñarte todo sobre ser un toa de fuego. Yo creí que una noche viendo tus habilidades sería lo mejor y tenía razón. -No hay problema, estoy de acuerdo con tus enseñanzas pero estaría bien si me enseñas el poder elemental. -De acuerdo mi amigo, mañana antes de salir a buscar problemas, te enseñare a cómo controlar los poderes elementales. Desde aquel entonces yo y tahu nos metíamos en aprietos para mantener un poco a salvo kili nui aunque luego se iba a nueva atero por un problemilla o dos pero nada relacionado con el sujeto que se hacía decir primario. Presiento que regresara. Aun así, mi entrenamiento no acababa, tendrían que pasar 10 años para esto. Aprendía tanto de sus historias y conocí a otra toa de fuego en el proceso, contaban historias interesantes e inclusive pelee a lado de estos. Pero nunca llegue o ellos llegaban al alcance de mi mentor, muchos decían que era ventaja de la armadura dorada, pero en los años que vi a tahu, debo decir, en ningún momento saco la armadura. El era de esos que no les gusta una ventaja ajena a la fuerza o el elemento. Inclusive verlo pelear contra gresh y kopaka por su carácter era entretenido como decía toa pohatu. Al finalizar el plazo impuesto por vakama, yo y tahu nos despedimos, ya era un toa completo decían los turaga. Pero faltaba algo, todavía me seguía dando golpes proteger matoran y agori. Antes de irse, me dio su kanohi, pero no su kanohi hau. Cuando mata nui lo devolvió a su forma original, toda su armadura nuva no desapareció, la tenía guardada, incluso su kanohi hau nuva. -Esa mascara, solo te dará problemas, te aconsejo que tomes esta- me la entrego envuelta en una manta con una carta con el símbolo del turaga de kili nui, turaga deret. -¡Wow, es una máscara nuva!, pero ¿Por qué me la das?, es tu mascar…- me interrumpió -No amigo mío, es tuya, además aunque tenga la versión anterior, es mucha ventaja, y te lo dice el único que puede tener la armadura dorada.- tras decir esto partió, de regreso a kili nui. Nunca le podre decir gracias. -¡Vaya!- decía un toa de plasma que venía tras mío- espero que no seas o te pongas sentimental conmigo. -¿Quién eres tú, y que te crees para hablarme así?- respondí muy enojado. -Mi nombre es yirduj, toa de plasma, guardián temporal de esta ciudad que tu, tus amigos de agua y tierra deberían defender. Y hablando de ellos, te esperan en el edificio de gobernación. Se alegraran de ver lo toa de vida vegetal te has vuelto.- termino con ese sarcasmo que me molesto por semanas. Al llegar, vi a birohktor y a shjri, era una sorpresa verlos después de tanto tiempo y ellos a mi igual. Birohktor no había cambiado, él y onua habían entrenado por años en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a cambio birohktor no solo le enseño a onua como investigar, también construyeron un vehículo que usaba para transportarse por los suelos de kili nui pero era a base de ruedas agori. Shjri por otro lado, se había convertido en una de las toa de agua más poderosas de kili nui, no tanto como su antecesora, pero al menos de las más temibles para el bajo mundo. Y ¿te recibió el toa de plasma mi hermano?- pregunto -Sí, me cae mal ese tipo- respondi -¿Por qué?- pregunto birohktor -Por qué cree que entrenar con tahu es ponerse sentimental y no sé qué cosa, como me molestan los toa de plasma. -Sabes quién era ¿cierto? –respondio biroktor de nuevo. -No ni me interesa Shjri riéndose a carcajadas dijo- es nuestro viejo amigo yirduj, ¿recuerdas? -… ¡Ah!, ay no. -Ay no ¿qué?- espanto diciéndome eso yirduj -Sí, creo que te debo una disculpa. -No te preocupes, he oído las historias y se que te volviste un poco como tahu.- respiro tras irse a la ventana de la sala donde estábamos y añadió- Pero sean bienvenidos mis amigos, creo que defenderemos kili nui muy bravamente. -Cierto- respondí- nuestra misión a comenzado. Capitulo 04: Love is another kind of frienship Han pasado semanas desde que regrese a kili nui, nunca creí haberla visto tan cambiada. Por lo que oí mientras estábamos fuera hubo una guerra civil que se había debido a los skrall y los skadki y como esto dejo a ciudad desprotegida ya que no habían toa y también hubo un asedio de una horda de visorak extraña. Nunca creí que los rahknol, seres que venían de otro planeta nos ayudarían en tiempos como esos, muchos se habían quedado para ayudar en tecnología (todos esos en faxus nui claro) y los que querían pelear se fueron a nueva atero o aquí como guardianes ejemplares. No sé cómo sea el planeta de donde vienen, cerxia, pero me imagino que esta mejor con dos razas y no con muchas como hay aquí en spherus magna. Muchos matoran de kili nui se volvieron toa y otros toa venían de otros pueblos o de nueva atero a repoblar la ciudad con héroes, pero nosotros éramos los héroes icono, estatuas, matoran gritando tu nombre, agori igual y otros de estos que preguntaban que si conocíamos a tal glatorian. Turaga gali aun no daba las otras piedras toa pero era obvio que elegiría a uno de nosotros para buscar a esos 3 toa restantes. -Esto es en cierto modo aburrido- dijo yirduj con un bostezo al final- no pasa nada. - ¡¿NADA?!, hace 3 semanas nos enfrentamos a una araña gigante, a un rahi en forma de dragón que hablaba, incluso vahki de la era del legendario lihkan atacando el centro ¿y tú dices que que no pasa nada?- respondí a la hipocresía de yirduj. -Déjame recordarte que ustedes fueron los que anduvieron haciendo esas asañas, yo por otro lado como miembro suplente de tu equipo limpie tu desastre- me respondió de modo burlón y grosero. Birokhtor respondió al fondo- al menos estamos completos, no que turaga dixchel entrego nada más una piedra toa. Yirduj- sigue burlándote no fue su única piedra solo que la matoran que debía ser de electricidad no ha querido serlo y la tiene guardada. -¿Entonces sabes quién es?- pregunte. -No pero sé que la entrego, yo lo sé lo presiento- dijo yirduj con una cara de iluso -Shjri ¿le crees a este payaso?- birohktor pregunto a shjri quien estaba jugando con su poder de agua haciendo burbujas. -No se sinceramente, aparte le decimos que valla con nosotros por que se queja de no hacer nada y se niega- responde shjri. -AHAHAHAHA… ¿cuándo paso eso?- pregunto yirduj extrañado. Shjri respondió- te acuerdas de la anguila de 3 patas con lanza veneno. -No me lo recuerdes- dijo yirduj. Nos quedamos conversando toda la tarde, eran de esos días libres que yo anhelaba desde que regrese a kili nui, alerta pero quieto, era algo relajante. Aunque me seguía preocupando, ¿quién era rahajlax?, ¿qué quería?, ¿que buscaba? Muchas de estas interrogantes aunque las piense actualmente no importaban, lo que importa es proteger kili nui a toda costa. Ya era el casi atardecer en la ciudad, había salido de donde andábamos platicando shjri se había ido antes no se para que, lo que no sabía era que me andaba esperando en otro lado del cuarto. -¿También te aburriste?- me pregunto - Ni que lo digas, los toa de vida vegetal son mejores en temas que estos -Hablan todo el tiempo de plantas ¿no?- me dijo -Si… es curioso, siempre los uso de escusas para chistes. -jajajaja, siempre creí que tus chistes eran buenos -claro que no, siempre creíste que yo era lo contrario a divertido, lo cual es mentira lo que dijiste- me quede volteando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados. -Bah, estoy jugando contigo tonto- me dijo alegremente poniéndose a mi lado y golpeándome con su codo- sinceramente eres deprimente Yo solo agache la cabeza sabiendo que era cierto. Después me agarro del brazo y sin más que decir me condujo por todo el edificio a una zona extraña pero hermosa, había cataratas de agua por todos lados y había un sinfín de esculturas alrededor de toa de ahua famosos, desde herlyx hasta las toa de agua recientes. -¿Te interesa un duelo?- me pregunto -Un… ¿duelo? -Tú solo piensa que es un combate glatorian, si ganas digo que eres gracioso, si pierdes tendrás que hacer muchas cosas por mi- termino su oración guiñándome el ojo. -Bromeas, contra mi solo serias… -Vapor… gali me conto el chiste de tahu- me respondió toda seria y con cara de desprecio a mi chiste. -no solo yo lo uso, muchos toa de fuego… -No lo hacen- seguía con su cara- solo tahu lo hace. -ahmmm bueno- me quede sin palabras por medio segundo, recuperando después las ideas le pregunte- ¿y como es este duelo? -¡Ah! Es fácil, usaremos armas glatorian de hueso, el primero en caer en combates de lucha gana, no se vale usar elementos, mascaras y armas que no sean las que usemos y no sean pesadas exageradamente. -¡Ha!, eso es fácil- dije -oh… ¿enserio?- yo me había volteado pero lo que no sabía era que ella me aventó su escudo de madera a mis piernas haciéndome perder el equilibrio y me caí en el suelo. -ha- decía shjri- ¿eso es todo? -yo te enseñare que es todo- dije cuando hice mis piernas hacia arriba levantándola con estas y aventándola, gane el equilibrio y la postura. Pero ella iba hacia mí con gran velocidad. La esquive pero de pronto sentí como me empujaba y hacia en el suelo y ella solo estaba parada arriba de mi. -AH! Ya vez como te puedo ganar sin usar elementos- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. -Si… es gracioso porqué en elementos te podría ganar fácilmente – le dije sonriéndole. -Oh, ¿enserio crees eso?, creo que me huele a otra derrota. Seguimos así por horas, cada vez que luchábamos aprendía cada uno de sus movimientos, curiosamente ella hacia exactamente lo mismo con los míos. Se dice que el agua y el fuego son elementos contrarios y que rara vez entran en armonía, era interesante como luchábamos entre nosotros. Paramos ambos cuando le desvié la espada, al fin había vencido y era hora, ya no quería seguir perdiendo. -Ha, ya ves, perdiste -Si…. Pero porque me canse… llevo horas limpiando el suelo contigo- al decir eso me quede sin que ella viera con una cara de rabieta porque ella tenía razón, falle como unas 120 veces y ella 1 Lo único que pude decir fue- ok… nunca mencionemos esto jamás. -Jajajajaja fihrat, fihrat, fihrat…. Cuando sabrás que gali me enseño a estar más a la par de tahu, lo único que hiciste fue copiar su estilo. Debes encontrar tu propio estilo de lucha. En si también era cierto copie el estilo de otro toa, no era nada original, debía inventar un estilo de pelea mío. -Oye- dijo ella- y ahora que somos toa… ¿Qué piensas?. -No se… supongo que lo mismo que tu… -¿Y que pienso?. -Si habría sido mejor quedarse matoran. - mmmm. - ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunte extrañado. - No me esperaba que dijeras eso- dijo algo decepcionada. - ¿Y eso?. De repente, rápido sin que yo reaccionara, volteo hacia mí con una cara de enojo que nunca le había visto- ¡Se supone que los 3 nos volvimos toa para encontrar nuestros destinos!, ¿y ahora quieres regresar a ser un aldeano? -¿Pero que te pico…? - ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! – me gritoneo otra vez- ¿por qué quieres ser un matoran?. -No es de tu incumbencia. - Dímelo. -¿P… para que quieres saber? -¡Dímelo! -¿por qué te molesta que haya dicho eso? -¡POR QUE MIENTRAS TU BUSCABAS TU DESTINO YO ME VOLVI TOA POR TI!- me quede en silencio mientras veía como se calmaba. Reanudo su respiración y continúo -Lo hice por ti, tenía un buen trabajo, era de las mejores maestras de la ciudad. Adoraba enseñar y ahora me dices que tu… que odiabas tu trabajo, que odiabas hacer mascaras, tu quieres volver.- al terminar de decir eso, rompió en llanto. -No lo decía en esa forma, ni siquiera dejaste acabar. -¿Entonces que ibas a decir? -Dije- me detuve un momento para formular mi respuesta, no quería que se confundiera- dije eso porque tengo nostalgia, no quiero volver a ser matoran, pero extraño esos días del calor de la forja de mascaras, también extraño a yirduj y birohktor pidiendo utensilios para sus oficios, también… te extraño a ti visitándome a diario. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, al cabo de 2 minutos ella agarro mi mano y la recargo junto con la suya en mi pierna, me le quede viendo era la primera vez que veía a shjri de otra manera, a la luz de la luna y las luces de la ciudad. Nos quedamos mirándonos por otros 2 o 4 minutos, al final solo ella me pregunto “¿por qué nunca lo dijiste?”, yo solo me quede callado unos segundos y respondí- por qué no se qué es esto, no es ser hermano de algún toa o algo así, quisiera saber pero…- después fuimos acercando nuestras cara uno a la otra. -¡YA BESEN SE! JAJAJA- birohktor dijo a lo lejos interrumpiendo el momento. -perdón- dijo shjri nerviosa- no sabía que nos andaban viendo. -No te preocupes… no, no paso nada ¿o sí?- le pregunte un poco un poco avergonzado. - AAA ¡por favor!- dijo yirduj- ambos sabemos que ustedes dos se quieren de esa manera desde hace mucho, porque no mejor los dejamos solos.. -Lo siento fihrat, me tengo que ir- dijo shjri corriendo a toda velocidad que creí que su kanohi se había vuelto una kakama. Pasaron varias semanas y shjri y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra, durante una misión para detener una manada de kikanalos le pedí ayuda con uno pero me ignoro, yirduj me tuvo que ayudar y acabo lesionado. En otra donde nos enfrentábamos con 6 vortixx le ayude a derribar a uno pero tampoco hizo caso, ni dio las gracias no sabía que le pasaba. Un día me anime a hablarle, me le acerque un poco para preguntarle si andaba bien pero se dio la vuelta marchándose, antes de cruzar solo le grite- ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!, NO FINJAS QUE ME IGNORAS has estado asa desde hace semanas y te así sin decir una palabra. Ella solo seguía parada mientras continuaba- …hemos estado juntos desde esa discusión en tu escuela donde enseñabas, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué? Ella se dio la vuelta, camino directamente hacia mí y agarrándome con sus brazos en el cuello me beso, al principio de unos minutos me quede en shock, no sabía qué hacer así que nada mas la abrase por encima de sus caderas y estuvimos así por minutos. Después del beso ella solo menciono la razón- quería hacer esto, pero tu no dabas el primer paso. Se fue caminando después de eso, al final volvimos a la normalidad, o lo que era normal, yo solo sabía que empezaba a amar a shjri y ella si era correspondiente seguimos así por varias semanas y debes en cuando yo y shjri nos veíamos para seguir pasándola juntos. -¡Ustedes!, ¿son los toa glahk? -Sí, menciono yirduj, ¿por qué preguntas toa de energía? -Mi nombre es glixia, y todos los toa están siendo convocados a nueva atero -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto birohktor La toa de energía después de varios segundos, aterrada y confundida a simple vista dijo- Ha regresado, el monstruo conocido como rahajlax. continuara Categoría:Articulos de tijera666 Categoría:Bionicle City Of Madness saga Categoría:Tijeraverso 2